Young Love
by KlaineGleekFanGirl
Summary: What if Kurt and Blaine met in Kindergarden? Klaine Kid!Kurt Kid!Blaine Abused!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an adorable little thing that was hanging out in my mind. Basically what may have happened if our boys had met in Kindergarden. Klaine. Kid!Kurt, Kid!Blaine, Abused!Blaine.**

**Young Love**

**Chapter 1**

"Have a great first day of school, sweetie!" Elizabeth Hummel called out to her son.

"Ok, mommy!" five year old Kurt Hummel replied, and skipped away, a Power Ranger's lunchbox dangling in his hand.

Elizabeth laughed; her son was so adorable.

Kurt skipped into his classroom and instantly made a beeline for the dollhouse.

"Only _girls _play with dollies," a voice sneered from behind him.

"That's not true!" Kurt huffed, crossing his arms and frowning sternly at the other boy as he tossed one side of his designer scarf over his shoulder. "My mommy says anyone can play dollies!"

"Well, your mommy's stupid then," the other boy replied, laughing cruelly.

Tears welled in Kurt's eyes. "Take that back!" he sobbed.

"Hey! Don't be a meany-head!" a voice called from behind the boy. A black girl stepped out from behind him. "_You're _stupid!" she snapped, sticking her tongue out in the bigger boy's direction.

"Eww, a girl!" the boy replied, hurrying away.

"That's just Karofsky. He's a big, fat, meany-head," the girl smiled at Kurt. "I'm Mercedes."

"Hi!" Kurt chirped. "I'm Kurt."

"Wanna play dollies with me?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt's eyes grew round and he squealed out a "YES!" before making a dive for the giant dollhouse.

"Can I play?" a quiet voice behind them said.

Kurt looked up and saw the prettiest boy ever. He had curly black hair and pretty, hazel eyes.

"You're _pretty!" _Kurt stared in awe at the other boy.

"You're pretty too," the boy blushed, looking down at his shoes.

"I'm Kurt!" Kurt exclaimed cheerfully. He always liked making new friends.

"Blaine," Blaine replied quietly.

"Come on and play with us, Blaine. I'm Mercedes," Mercedes smiled at the shy looking boy, who smiled back.

"Ok!" he exclaimed, placing himself next to Kurt and relaxing when he felt the other boy lay his head on his shoulder.

"You're even prettier when my head is upside down!" Kurt giggled gleefully.

Blaine giggled. "You're pretty even without that scarf on," he said, ripping it off of Kurt's neck and wrapping it around his own. "Look, Kurtsie! Now I'm you!" he beamed.

Soon the two were on the floor in a fit of giggles, neither one having any idea why they felt so comfortable around the other.

**A/N: so? You like?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been updating some of my other Glee fics. Blaine's abuse starts up in this chapter s skim if it makes you all squirmy like a wormy.**

**Chapter 2**

Elizabeth smiled as Kurt skipped into the car.

"Hi, darling! How was school?" she asked, bracing herself for the endless chatter that was sure to come out of her son's mouth.

"Mommy! I met the prettiest boy in school, and we played dollies, and dressup, and pretend, and we cuddled, and we drew pictures and did puzzles together, and we married our Power Rangers, and we shared our goldfish with each other, and he gave me his fruit rollup, and-"

And so it continued all the way home. Elizabeth knew she'd have to take several Advils, but she didn't mind. Kurt was happy, so the headache his chatter was causing was only a minor issue.

**BAKHBAKHBAKHBAKH**

Blaine tiptoed inside the house.

"GET OVER HERE YOU STUPID KID!"

Blaine covered his mouth as a small whimper escaped his lips and quietly entered the living room where his father was. Instantly he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and flung to the ground.

"WHY DO I GOTTA PUT UP WITH YOU? HUH?"

Blaine whimpered and tears escaped his eyes.

"STOP CRYING, WIMP!"

Blaine scuttled away from his father and dived behind the couch as a beer bottle came crashing towards his head. _Just think of Kurt. Just think of Kurt. _He thought to himself.

"YOU'RE THE GODDAMN REASON I AINT GOT NO FUCKING JOB YA LITTLE SHIT! IT'S CUZ YOU'RE STUPID!"

Blaine cried out in fear as his father pulled him out from his safe haven behind the couch.

"D-daddy," he whimpered. "I-I'm sorry."

"YOU BETTER BE!" his father replied, punching him in the face.

"OW! Stop it, PLEASE!" he whimpered.

"GET UP TO YOUR FUCKING ROOM BEFORE I GET MY SHOTGUN AND KILL YOU!"

Blaine ran up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him, hid under the covers of his bed, and cried softly.

**BAKHBAKHBAKHBAKH**

Kurt skipped into school the next day, humming a random song to himself. He saw Blaine sitting alone at a table and instantly knew something was wrong. He sat in the chair next to him and asked, "Blaine? What's wrong?" Instantly Kurt found his arms full of Blaine, and he hugged the other boy back, leaning on his chest.

"I missed you," Blaine whispered.

"Missed you too," Kurt beamed, looking up, and then gasping. "Blaine! What happened to you?"

Blaine tried to cover the bruise sprouting on his cheek, but Kurt was too fast for him.

"Who did this to my bestest friend?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning sternly at Blaine. "I'll hurt them right back!"

"No, Kurt, it's okay, I-"

"Blaine, tell me," Kurt warned.

"No."

"I'll tickle you!" Kurt growled, quite seriously.

"Okay, okay! But you have to promise not to tell anyone," Blaine whispered.

"I promise," Kurt replied.

"It-it was my daddy, Kurt. My daddy did this."

**A/N: Yes I know. You now have a love/hate relationship with me. XD! Have fun with that. See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have to agree on that one, Livi…Blaine's dad is a pile of BLEEEEEEEP! Read the next chapter! OR ELSE!**

**Chapter 3**

Kurt let out a huge gasp. "W-why?" he whimpered, looking extremely upset.

"He-he doesn't like me," Blaine's lower lip quivered and Kurt's heart broke. He wished there was something he could do, and then it came to him. There was something! He leaned in and gave Blaine a quick kiss on the lips. It was just a peck, but it was still a kiss. He'd seen a bunch of Disney movies where the Prince and Princess would always kiss each other, seemingly letting the other know how much they loved their significant other.

"Feel better?" Kurt asked with a smile.

Blaine's face paled. "Daddy says boys shouldn't kiss each other, or cuddle."

"He's a meany-head!" Kurt huffed. "You're my bestest friend ever! I'll kiss you and cuddle you all I want."

Blaine looked at him for a minute, and then slowly leaned in and pecked Kurt on the lips too. A tingle ran through his spine and he smiled, nuzzling up to Kurt and cuddling him.

Kurt leaned down and kissed him back. The two continued kissing each other, until there was a voice.

"FAGS! EW! THEY'RE FAGS!"

"David! That is a bad word! Where ever did you learn it?" Miss Bailey, their teacher, asked, frowning at him.

"From mommy and daddy. Daddy said all fags should go to a place called he-"

"DON'T YOU USE THAT WORD EITHER! I'm calling your parents up RIGHT NOW, young man!"

"Fine. Bitch."

"My goodness! Do your parents swear in front of you a lot?" Miss Bailey asked, staring at him.

Karofsky simply stuck his tongue out at her and went back to trying to kill off all of his soldiers.

"What's a-a _fag?" _Kurt whispered, not liking the word at all.

"I dunno, but daddy uses it all the time. I don't like it, though," Blaine whispered back.

"Me neither. Let's never use it again," Kurt stated firmly. "It doesn't sound nice."

Blaine nodded, thrusting out his hand. "Shake on it."

They shook on it.

Then they went back to pecking kisses on each other's lips.

"You're really pretty," Kurt sighed, looking up at Blaine.

"You're really prettier," Blaine leaned into Kurt, cuddling him.

"You're really prettiest," Kurt batted his eyes at Blaine.

"You're-you-fine, you win," Blaine huffed, upset that he didn't know any other words to use to compliment Kurt.

"Aw, Blaine, don't be sad that I won this time. I love you," Kurt looked deep into the hazel eyes.

Blaine's breath hitched. "I-I love you too, Kurtsie."

They shared in a few more kisses and cuddles after that, before making their way over to the dollhouse to play.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, I'm adorable and a complete Fluff monster tonight. Hey, has anyone noticed that I turn Blaine into a Cuddle Monster in every single one of my stories? XD! Weird! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry bout the wait guys! Here's the 4th chappy! :)**

**Chapter 4**

"How was school today, Kurt?" Elizabeth asked, once again bracing herself.

"I kissed Blainers!"

Elizabeth slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting a car in front. "You what?"

"Blainey and I kissed, and snuggled!" Kurt beamed.

"That's great sweetheart. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise," Elizabeth smiled reassuringly at her son, and contemplated telling Burt herself or letting Kurt spill it over dinner that evening. She picked the former.

**BAKHBAKHBAKHBAKH**

"What's that thing?" Blaine's dad snapped, glaring at the scarf Kurt had given him.

"It's a scarf," Blaine said, cuddling it.

"Men don't wear scarves," his father snapped, snatching the scarf away from him.

"B-but that was from my bestest friend!" Blaine sobbed.

"Shut up! YOU DON'T FUCKING WEAR SCARVES! GOD!"

Blaine whimpered and hurried up to his room, sobbing over the loss of the only comforting thing he had from Kurt. "I liked that scarf," he whimpered, before crying himself to sleep.

**BAKHBAKHBAKHBAKH**

"Where's the scarf I gave you?" Kurt asked with a smile as he sat down primly next to Blaine.

"Daddy took it. He said boys don't wear scarves," Blaine whimpered, lip trembling.

"Aww, here." Kurt rummaged around in his bag and pulled out a rose. "Mommy lets me help her out in the garden sometimes, and I told her I wanted to give you a pretty flower, so she helped me pick out a rose! Oh, and daddy and mommy said it was okay for us to cuddle and kiss," Kurt finished with a smile.

"Thank you, Kurtsie!" Blaine smiled, nuzzling up to Kurt. "I won't let daddy take it. I promise."

"Just hide it where he won't ever find it," Kurt replied, giving Blaine another kiss.

"I love you, Kurtsie!" Blaine beamed, kissing Kurt back.

"I love you too, Blainers," Kurt giggled.


	5. Very Important AN!

**Very Important A/N! I'm posting this on every one of my stories, on my profile, and on my RP. I'll also be sending it out to all of my inboxers. I'm changing my screen name! That's right. I will no longer be Isabel M. My new username will be KlaineGleekFanGirl That's all.)**


End file.
